Empires Collide
by PixelMixer
Summary: After the the destruction of the Death Star and going through many trials, Darth Vader regains the Emperor's trust. Vader is the assigned to travel to the Unknown Regions to expand their Empire. Little did they know, they're stepping into the grounds of another Empire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

*In Darth Vader's flagship, The Executer*

Darth Vader was walking along the corridors in the bridge of his own flagship, the Super Star Destroyer, The Executer. The flagship is then followed by several other Star Destroyers as all the star cruisers travel to the Unknown Regions of the galaxy.

Ever since the destruction of the first Death Star, the Emperor was very displeased at him and forced him to go through a series of difficult and life-threatening trials just for Vader to regain the Emperor's trust. As punishment for his massive failure, he must serve under Grand General Tagge and act as one of his subordinates. Although he despises him, Vader still followed his orders and destroyed and killed a few space pirates and found a few spies and traitors in the Empire.

During this time of regaining his mantle to the Emperor, Vader became obsessed on finding the lone X-Wing Pilot who unbelievably, single-handedly destoyed the most powerful weapon in the entire galaxy ever built, the Death Star. The destruction not only displeased the Emperor, but also taken the life of one of his close friends he had left, Grand Moff Tarkin. On his journey to find the pilot, he forced himself to go to the one planet he never knew he would ever returned, the last planet Vader never knew would return back to; Tatooine.

The same planet where he was raised as a slave when he was a child, the same planet where he lost his mother, and the same planet where he took his first step towards the dark side by slaughtering an entire village of sand people who killed his mother. He went there as his first assignment after his failure in the Death Star to negotiate a deal with the great Jabba the Hutt. The one thing that benefited Vader during his negotiations with Jabba the Hutt was that he met the most fierce Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett.

So instead of searching for this young boy himself, he paid this Bounty Hunter to do it for him while Vader continued on with his assigned duties.

Vader then meets Doctor Aphra, and the two formed a temporary partnership. Vader asked Doctor Aphra for loyal troops of unquestionable loyalty as his personal army, where Aphra stated that they are going to Geonosis to an abandoned Droid factory. During his time there, he gets flashbacks during his time as Anakin along with Padme and Obi-wan in the Geonosian arena, where they were rescued by the Jedi and was the first ever battle that sparked up the Clone Wars. It was also there where he was brutally defeated for the first time during his first lightsaber duel with Count Dooku. Vader and Aphra then finds the last remaining Geonosian Queen, who Vader simply kills. Vader then gained an army of loyal Commando Droids for his personal army.

Later during his many trials, Vader learned that the Emperor was recruiting new apprentices who could possibly replace his position in the Empire if he fails. Vader then came up with a plan to kill each one of them, and surely one by one, they were killed since none of them were force-sensitive making him for more powerful than any of them. Vader then conspires against Doctor Cylo, accusing him of treachery against the Empire and then executing him for this. The Emperor then became pleased with Vader once more and then brought Darth Vader back to his rightful place in the Empire, where Vader also gained access to his new flagship, the Super Star Destroyer, the Executor.

After gaining the Emperor's trust once more, Vader was tasked with travelling to the Unknown regions to expand their Empire.

As Vader enters the bridge's control room, the Admiral went up to Vader to discuss to him some news. "Lord Vader!" said the Admiral "I have some new that I would like to discuss with you my lord.". Vader looked at the Admiral "Very well then" Vader said "This better be interesting." The Admiral spoke up "Yes it is Lord Vader. Our scanners found a new unexplored planet in the Unknown Regions. We tried communicating to it but to no avail. We think this planet may have some primitive life and possibly some useful materials that we may use."

Vader looks through the large window of the bridge and sees the planet that the Admiral was referring to. The unknown planet looks very much like Alderaan, before it was destroyed, and Naboo, filled with forest and seas. Vader the looks back at the commander "Send the Imperial probes and scan different regions of this planet. We must search if it has possible signs of intelligent life. If there is and that the inhabitants are quite hostile, send a few Star destroyers to deal with the matter." "Yes my lord." The Admiral replied back.

The Admiral then walks up to the operators and said "Send the probes down there and have a thorough search of this planet. If there's sign of intelligent life, both mild or hostile, send a legion of Stormtroopers to investigate the matter further.". The operators then replied "Yes sir. Deploying the probes now." The probes were then deployed into the planet. "This should be interesting. Let us see what this planet has in store for us." said Darth Vader.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

*In the Night Raid's base*

In deep within the forest lies Night Raid's base, where the infamous Night Raid assassin's fight alongside the Revolutionary Army against the Capital Empire. Tatsumi was training even harder so he could unlock Incursio's true potential as Bulat believed before he died. He is still recovering after Dr. Stylish and his minions invaded their previous base. After that, two new members joined alongside them, Chelsea and Susanoo and is still trying to get along with both of them. To Tatsumi, he thinks Susanoo was very cool and awesome which is why he gets along with him very well. Chelsea on the other hand was a whole another story. As he was training, Leone suddenly jump right behind him and gave him a big hug from behind. "Good Mornin' Tatsumi!" Leone said as she hugged Tatsumi from behind. "Leone!" Tatsumi was surprised and did not expect this. Leone let go of Tatsumi, who was blushing red, "G-good Morning Big Sis!" Tatsumi replied. "You seem to be training hard in the morning. Hey, let's go hangout for a while!"

Tatsumi thought about it for the moment. Their faces are not yet on the wanted posters so it should be fine, but he still needs to be careful though just in case the Jaegers since he managed to escape back to base. Because of this, Esdeath even more obsessed and more in love with him which affects her duties. Tatsumi also felt guilty knowing that Wave is getting punished badly for this, considering that Wave's such a nice guy. "Alright sure." Tatsumi replied. "Aww yeah!" Leone said, "C'mon! There's a lot of places in the Capital that I wanna check out. Consider this our first date!" Leone winked. As they were about to leave and go to the Capital for their 'date', Najenda then called out for a mission briefing. "Awww..." Leone complained as they both went into the house for the mission briefing. Najenda walked up to the team. Chelsea was teasing Mine for her flat chest, which annoys her even more. Akame was eating a chicken leg for breakfast. And Lubbock was simply reading a book.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Najenda spoke out, "We've been contacted by a few of our allies from the Revolutionary Army. They claimed they spotted two very strange bug-like devices scanning around the area earlier. They also said that they make some weird sound whenever they hide closer to one of them. We don't know what the hell they are bu we must go and investigate." Everyone in the room looked confused. "Huh? Do you think those weird bug-like devices belong to the Capital Empire?" asked Akame. "I don't know for sure but we'll soon find out. The message was sent 24 minutes ago so I bet those weird bug-like device thingies haven't left yet." Everyone then grabbed their gear, "Then let's go!" Tastsumi said.

*Later, in an unknown mountain side*

Two soldiers of the Revolutionary Army closely observe the two strange floating objects from a distance. The flying objects that they were observing was unlike anything they have ever seen before. The objects looks like large black mechanical flies. These strange devices would also emit a very strange sound while they float around. As they hide in the bushes observe one of them asked "The fuck is that thing?" The other replied "I have no idea. I don't think it's from the Capital Empire." Truly this is something that they have never seen before, and surely the Capital Empire would think of the same way once they take a good look at these. Then they spotted a few individuals approaching, and they soon realize it's the Night Raid. "They're here." Both of them quickly approach them, trying their best to not be spotted by those weird floating devices.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

As they approach them they said "So good you guys are here. Those weird floating devices keeps emitting a weird sound that I have never heard of before." Akame observed one of the strange floating devices from a devices. They were black in color, were mechanical and definitely manmade. They had what seemed to be arms and they were indeed emitting some strange sound never heard before. "You're right, this is indeed something never seen before." Akame answered. Leone stepped in and said "Then let's go say hi!" She activated her Lionelle and was ready to approach towards it when Tatsumi stopped her and said "I'm not sure that's a good idea Big Sis." Leone reassured him, "Don't worry Tatsumi! Big Sis got this!" Najends nodded and then Leone started running towards the strange object. As she approach the object even closer, the Probe Droid spotted here and approached towards her as well. As she is met face-to-face with the weird floating device, Leone then said "Hello there!" At a distance, Tatsumi face-palmed himself and then started wielding his Incursio just in case everything goes wrong.

*Meanwhile, in the Executor Bridge*

As the operators view the point of view of each probe droid, one of them detected a lifeform. "Sir! We found a lifeform sir! It seems to be intelligent and is walking towards one of the Probe Droids!" The Admiral said "Do not engage yet. I want to see this lifeform up close. Contact Lord Vader." "Yes sir!" one of the operators said and did just that. Minutes later, Darth Vader enters the Bridge and walks towards one of the screens of the Probe Droids. Indeed there was an intelligent lifeform. By the looks, Vader can make out that it's a female, with blonde hair, ears on top of her head, with large paws and a tail. "Looks like we found a lifeform. Send a squad of Stormtroopers in that location." Another screen shows a Probe Droid approaching some sort of Castle. Closer look and it's shown to be a large civilization filled with many people. "Sir we found what seems to be a kingdom of some sort with civilization." "Interesting. Send a Star Destroyer there and ready the troops."

*Back at the Night Raid*

Leone walked up to the strange device and said "Why howdy!" The Probe Droid only responded with the weird sound it made earlier. Leone continued to talk "Hey! Where the hell are you from!" This time the droid was silent. Finally, Leone said "That's it, I'm bored!" Right after saying that, the Probe Droid started firing at Leone. Luckily, Leone managed to dodge at the last second. Now everyone is now alerted. A new objective is made, destroy those devices. Leone quickly rushes back at the Probe Droid and destroys it with no trouble. Tatsumi rushed towards Leone. Leone looked back at him and said "Don't worry Tatsumi. Told ya Big Sis can handle it!" The other Probe Droid then started to escape, but was then shot down by Mine and her Pumpkin. "Gotya!" Mine exclaimed. After that, everyone gathered up to discuss what happened.

*Back at the Bridge of the Executor*

Vader watched as one of the natives destroyed two of their Probe Droids. The Admiral then said "My Lord! Those natives destroyed two of our Probe Droids." Vader simply answered "I can see that. Send a squad of Stormtroopers at their location." The Admiral answered "Yes my lord!" Vader then walks out of the Bridge room "This should be interesting." Vader then stated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Encounter Part 2**

*Back to the Night Raid*

Leone walks back to Night Raid along with Tatsumi. "Well that could've gone better." Leone states as Najenda walks towards Leone to check up on her. "You okay? That weird craft almost got you." Leone reassured Najenda "Nah I'm good. That floating machine, bug-looking thingy was nothing! Not a scratch!" Leone stated with a smile and a wink. Lubbock then says "Well we destroyed whatever those things are. So what now?" Just then one of the men of the Revolutionary Army said "General Najenda! It seems that those two are not the only ones. There's been reports of more of these things flying around the Capital and other locations." Najenda was surprised. "Well we can't go to the ones circling around the Empire, cause I bet the Jaegers are also dealing with the same thing. We'll go check at the other ones." Just then, the Night Raid hear some strange sounds in the air. As they look up, they can see some Imperial transport ships flying towards their location. Then another one appeared. One of them started landing on where the probes where destroyed while the other two continue fly towards another location. "What the hell? What the fuck is that?" Mine said, holding her Pumpkin and getting ready to fire. "Wait." Najenda ordered, "You two, go back to what base you came from and inform them of what is happening." "I don't like this" said Tatsumi.

*Inside of one of the Imperial Transport ships*

The Stormtroopers were preparing and gearing up as the commander briefs to them their objective. Their transport ship is assigned to land on where the two Probe Droids were destroyed, investigate the area, and capture or execute the natives responsible for destroying two of their Probe Droids. "Alright men!" the Commander exclaimed as the Stormtroopers were getting ready, "Two of our Probe Droids were destroyed by some native. Proceed and attack witch caution, as the native destroyed one of them with their bare hands." The transport ship then begins to land on it's assigned location, while the other two transport ships continued flying towards the Capital Empire along with an Imperial Star Destroyer looming above the two ships.

*Back to Night Raid*

As the strange ship starts landing towards the location where the Probe Droids were destroyed, Najenda ordered Night Raid to hide in the bushes and wait for the order to strike the unknown enemy. The ship that they're seeing is nothing they ever seen before, and they really don't know what to do other than wait and strike. As the doors of the transport open, they could see some men rushing out of the strange ship. The men were wearing shiny and clean with armor, wearing helmets that completely blocked their faces. Each one of them were holding a weapon resembling a gun. Mine, being an expert of guns, carefully observed one of the guns that these strange white armored troopers were wielding. "I haven't seen those kind of guns before. What the hell kind of gun is that?" Mine said as she was puzzled by their design. Leone leaned next to Najenda and asked "Hey boss, do you think we can strike now?" Najenda then answered "No not yet. Chelsea, how many do you see?" Chelsea observed then counted on how many troopers there were then stated "I think I count 40. Damn, who the hell are these guys and where did they come from?" Akame then unsheathe her sword, "Let's go ask them." As the Stormtroopers scanned the area, they investigated the destroyed Probe Droid. "Who could've done this?" One of the Stormtroopers asked. "The commander said it was one of the natives of this unknown planet so stay sharp." another Stormtrooper answered him. "Keep patrolling the area for hostiles." another one of them said. As they investigated the area, one of the Stormtrooper's sensors detected a few lifeforms hiding in the bushes. "Over there." One of the Stormtroopers pointed. As the Stormtroopers walked towards the Night Raid's location, blasters ready, Najenda stated to wait for them to enter the woods. Night Raid then rushed towards the woods as the Stormtroopers started running towards them. As the Stormtroopers entered the woods, Najenda then yelled "Now!" They then begin to attack the Stormtroopers, as the Stormtroopers started firing at them. Akame started slashing one of the Stormtroopers, but only leaving a large slice mark and not fully penetrating the trooper's armor. The Stormtrooper then regained ground and started firing at her with his blaster rifle. Akame dodge all of the strange red laser bolts and then aimed at the Stormtroopers neck. Akame then successfully decapitated the trooper, killing him instantly. The other troopers kept firing at the members of Night Raid. One of them managed to hit Leone at her right arm. Leone then knelt to the ground, as she felt the burning pain of the blaster shot. Leone was shot by bullets and arrows in the past, but she has never felt this kind of pain before. Tatsumi then used Incursio and punched the Stormtrooper responsible for the shot so hard, it killed him instantly. One of the Strormtroopers started calling for backup while firing at the enemy. Susanoo started killing several Stormtroopers by one strike. As Night Raid were killing and fighting the Stormtroopers, the Commander back at the transport ship got the call and then ordered to release an AT-ST.

Back at the woods, Leone regained her ground, angrier than before and used her strength on striking down the Stormtroopers hard with here super strength. Mine was dodging the laser bolts while running back for cover. She started firing her pumpkin at a group of Stormtroopers lined up and fired at them, killing them instantly. Najenda the yelled "Take one of them alive! We need answers from one of them!" Tatsumi heard her order and then knocked out two Stormtroopers. Just as they were getting the hang of it, more and more Stormtroopers appeared, alongside them was the fierce AT-ST. The AT-ST then started walking around and started firing at the members of Night Raid. One of the Stormtroopers managed to sneak behind Mine and fired at the back of her shoulder, injuring her badly. Lubbock sees this and formed his strings into a spear and threw it at him, killing the Stormtrooper instantly. Leone and Najenda started running away from the AT-ST firing at them. "What the hell is that thing?!" Leone shouted. "Hell if I know! Retreat!" Najenda ordered. The AT-ST start firing at all Night Raid members as the number of approaching Stormtroopers where overwhelming. Akame kept killing any Stormtroopers that she can, killing a lot. The AT-ST then pointed at her direction and fired at the tree beside her, cause an small explosion strong enough launch her 2 feet from her current location. Then Night Raid started retreating further into the woods, with an army of Stormtroopers and an AT-ST chasing their tails. Lubbock quickly made a few traps using his strings which in turn killed a few of the Stormtroopers. Then Lubbock had an idea. Lubbock started rushing towards the AT-ST, quickly dodging the incoming blaster fire. He used his strings and started tangling the AT-ST's legs. Tatsumi sees this and already knew what to do. Using all of his remaining strength, he jumped towards it and punched the head of the AT-ST with all his might. The AT-ST then tumble down to the ground as Tatsumi's Incursio armor faded away after using too much of the strength that Tatsumi unlocked so far. A nearby Stormtrooper sees this and takes this opportunity to successfully shoot him at his left shoulder and leg. Akame sees this and then kills the Stormtrooper on sight. Najenda then signaled her flying Manta to pick them up, and sure enough, it arrives immediately on time. As all the members of Night Raid were boarding on the flying creature, Lubbock was carrying an exhausted and injured Tatsumi. Susanoo then grabbed the two unconscious Stormtroopers as Leone held the other attacking Stormtroopers off. Akame killed a bunch of Stormtroopers on her way to the Manta. The Night Raid barely escaped with their lives, leaving a bunch of dead Stormtroopers. The remaining few Stormtroopers contacted the Commander, who then contacted the Imperial Navy in space above.

*In the Executor bay*

Two more transport ships in the docking bay of the Super Star Destroyer cruiser, the Executor. As the Stormtroopers started boarding the transport ships, Vader then boards his TIE Advanced while 5 other TIE Pilots started boarding their TIE Fighters. Vader then instructs the other TIE Fighters to follow his league as they exit the docking bay along with the two other transport ships. "Follow my league as we will enter this planet's atmosphere." Vader said. One thing is for certain…

….Darth Vader is coming….


	5. Editor's Note

**EDITOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello guys, it's me Pixelmixer. This is my first ever crossover fanfiction so please forgive me since I'm an amateur. You can go ask me questions at pixelsoldier3 Cya!;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Imperial Contact**

*In the docking bay of the flagship Executor*

Darth Vader boarded his TIE Advanced and flew out of the docking bay of his flagship, the Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. Vader was accompanied by 5 other TIE Fighters and two Imperial Troop Transports containing 50 Stormtroopers each. As Vader leaves the docking bay, he then commincates to all TIE Pilots and troopers in the Imperial Transport and says "Our primary goal is either to initiate reforms with the natives or to annihilate them. All troops will stay in their transports while the negotiations are made. They would either comply to our demands…" Vader pauses for a second to breath then says "….or be destroyed." All troopers and pilots responded with "Yes Lord Vader!" Vader simply replied "Good." After that, Vader contacted the Admiral and ordered "Commander, send the large transports along with the AT-AT's." the Admiral then responded "Yes my Lord." Vader then ended the transmission and orders his men to stay in formation as they reach the atmosphere of the planet.

*At Night Raid's base*

All members managed to escape with their lives after that brutal first encounter. Mine, Leone and Tatsumi are still recovering after being shot by blaster bolts. They haven't felt this kind of pain before. They have experienced being shot with arrows, knives and bullets, but what shot them was completely something else. Chelsea then says "Who the hell were those guys!? They were wearing some weird white armor and holding some weird ass guns! What the hell is going on?!" Najenda answers with "I have no fucking idea. They're weapons are unlike anything I've ever seen before. Those guns fired some strange heating red light and by the looks of Tatsumi, Leone, and Mine, they surely hurt like hell." Najenda states as she smokes a cigar. "And also what the hell is with that weird chicken walking machine?" Lubbock exclaims as he is exhausted from the battle. "More importantly, we must rest. That battle was brutal because we weren't prepared for an enemy like that. It seems we have a new enemy because surely that cannot be the Capital Empire." Susanoo then simply said "In conclusion, this new enemy is not of this world. And more importantly, this must be a more powerful enemy." Leone then spoke out "You got that right!" Tatsumi and Mine are resting to recover their injuries. What Leone likes about this is that Leone is allowed to sleep alongside the bed Tatsumi is in, while Mine is resting on the bed across of them. Leone gently cuddles an injured Tatsumi and to Tatsumi himself, he feels more comfortable.

*At the Capital*

Esdeath is looking out in the garden, drinking her tea and watching scenery. Lately she felt troubled ever since Tatsumi escaped from her clutches and then punished Wave severely for that. She then starts sending out scouts to find Tatsumi. Her obsession over him affected her focus on her duties and with the Jaegers. "This is all your fault Tatsumi…" Esdeath then says while blushing "I wish you were here beside me." Then one her scouts returned and knelt before her. "General! General!" Esdeath then cuts back to her senses and replied "What is it?" The scout then says "We've spotted some strange foot soldiers of some sorts inspecting the woods in the East while we also saw strange floating crafts heading towards the Capital City." The ice general then stands up and says "Are you certain this is true? What do these footsoldiers look like?" The scout then answered "Well they wear this strange white armor and they wield these strange guns that I've never seen before." Esdeath smiled "Well then, this should be interesting. I shall assemble the Jaegers while you ready the troops." Esedeath then walks into the palace and into the lobby. There the Jaegers were doing their duties or just simply hanging around. Bols and Wave were at the kitchen, Kurome was sitting on the table and was eating her snacks and sharing it with Koro, and Seryu was simply sitting on the couch alongside Run who is simply reading a book. Seryu is still recovering after the death of Doctor Stylish, whom she grew a connection with. Esdeath then enters the room, getting everyone's attention. "Listen up Jaegers. One of our scouts have spotted a possible new enemy exploring around the woods in the East of here. We shall investigate this and see whether they are possible new enemies." Wave walked out of the kitchen and asked "Well who are these new possible enemies?" Esdeath answered "No clue. The scouts described that they wear some strange white armor and carries unknown guns. We will deal with this with caution. They also said that some strange large floating objects in the sky are approaching towards to the Capital as we speak." Seryu then said "Could these strange armored soldiers be related to those strange black mechanical bug-like floatings crafts that we destroyed earlier?" Esdeath answered "Possibly so. Gear up, we will deal with this problem personally."

*In Darth Vader's TIE Advanced*

Vader and the other TIE Fighters are flying around the forest area and fields. Vader then looks at the forests and fields. To him, it reminded him of his time at Naboo. It reminded him of- . Vader then stops thinking about it. "Stay in formation." Vader says as he contacts to all TIE Fighters. As they fly around some more, they then reach the snow regions of the planet and then comes upon a snowy village. Vader was interested, as if this planet can have both warm and cold regions, something unheard of in the galaxy. Vader then orders "Change of plans. One of the transports will land on this village while the other one shall join with the other transport ships sent earlier. Two other TIE Fighters shall accompany the transport ship that is regrouping with the other ships that are approaching the native kingdom while the remaining three shall stay with me as we approach this village for answers." All of the Pilots who received his command answered "Yes Lord Vader!"

*In the snow village*

The village elder was sitting on a stool, looking in the sky. "I hope Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo are alright. Those young kids are all on their own adventures. I pray that our gods shall guide them along their journey." As he was looking into the sky, he hears a strange sound in the air and looks further into the distance. He sees 5 strange crafts flying in the sky heading towards their village. Soon enough, everyone in the village started gathering outside their homes. "What in the heavens are those things?" one of the villagers asked. "Whatever those are, it's coming to our village!" another one of the villagers then says. "We shall confront this matter then." the village elder stated. As the ships landed near their village, the village elder, along with the village's best warrior defenders, approached to one of the strange ships. As they approached further, the bigger ship opened their doors, releasing a bunch of strange foot soldiers in white armor rushed out of the ship, but not firing at the villagers immediately. As the village elder and the village warriors stood there raising their defenses, they then heard another unfamiliar sound. From a distance, they could hear the sound of someone breathing and is approaching closer towards the villagers….


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Imperial Strike**

As the village defenders tightly gripped their bows and swords, a sound of breathing is heard from the distance. As the villagers looked around for the source of the sound that is approaching closely towards them, they found the source of the sound. What they saw gave them the chills and even frightened them. The sound of breathing came from a black figure which resembles that of a tall imposing man. He wore a cape that flowed behind him as we was walking towards them. He had a strange device on his chest that they have never seen before. He wore a helmet with emotionless robotic black eyes, as if they were looking at the eyes of death. As the mysterious black figure approaches towards them, the villagers who are observing from the distance shook in fear on how menacing and frightening he was. The black figure then confronts the frightened village defenders, who are shaking in fear and clutching their weapons tightly, and the village elder who stood his ground.

Vader was the first to speak "Who is the leader of this village?" as he spoke, his voice was so low and robotic that it frightened the village defenders even more. The village elder responded "I am. Who are you and what do you want?" Vader responded back "I'm looking for the people who destroyed two of our probe droids, and killed some of our troops." The village elder was confused. This is the first time seeing these strange people and now they're being accused of attacking them. The village elder managed to speak out "I think you might be confused. This is surely the first time for us seeing you and we are a peaceful and neutral village. Also we have no idea what these 'probe droids' you speak of." Vader then looked at the village defenders who are accompanying the village elder. They were wielding very weak and primitive weapons, since the weapons they were using were just swords and bows. Vader then said "Very well then. You don't mind if I inspect your village for any possible suspects." The village elder responded "That will not be necessary. We are a peaceful village and we do not allow hostile outsiders like you to ravage our homes for no reason." Vader was loosing his patience, "You will either comply to our demands or face the consequences." Vader said. The village elder simply responds "No we will not." Vader then says "So be it."

Vader then turned to the squad of Stormtroopers behind him and said "Search the village and line up every villager here." All the of them responded "Yes Lord Vader!" As the Stormtroopers raided the village, the defenders managed to regain some bravery and started to become hostile "We must defend our village!" They used their skills and weapons to fight against the Stormtroopers. They fired their arrows on the Stormtroopers, but even though they had a direct hit, seconds later they were back on their feet and ready to fire. Unlike blaster bolts that can penetrate their armor and killing them or at least injuring severely instantly, these arrows just sticked to their armor, barely penetrating the inside of their armor.

Before they managed to shoot back, Vader gestured his hand up, signaling them to ceasefire and continue their assigned task. Vader then focuses his gaze on the village defenders who are pointing their bows at him.

Vader then says "Right now I am surrounded by fear…" he then activates his lightsaber, which protrudes a red glowing blade,

"…and dead men."

One of the villager defenders fires his arrow at Vader. Vader simply lift his hand up and stops the arrow midair using the power of the force. The village defender was shocked on what just happened. Vader then redirected the arrow back at the village defender, and used the force to fire back the arrow back at him, right at his neck. As the village defender dies, Vader then said "Pathetic. I've handled for more advanced weapons, but this just insults me." One of the village defenders was enraged, "How dare you, you bastard!" as he charges towards him with his steel sword. Vader then states "How foolish." Vader just simply swung his lightsaber at the village defender's arms, slicing both his arms off. The village defenders then drops at the ground and screams in agonizing pain.

All the remaining village defenders then charged towards Vader, holding their swords and spears. Vader simply used the Force to push back all of them and dropping all of them to the ground. These warriors are even more pathetic than the Rebel soldiers that he killed trying to escape in Tantive IV, Vader thought. Vader approached the two village defenders who were closer to him and used the Force to snatch their weapons away as they stood up. Vader then effortlessly slashed and killed them with his lightsaber. Another one of the village defenders foolishly lunged towards Vader with his sword, yelling as he does so, thinking that he would successfully strike him. Vader then used the force and froze the man in place. The village defender then struggled from the invisible grasp, but to no avail.

Vader then used the Force to quickly pull the man towards him, and then impales him with his lightsaber. The few remaining village defenders were about to strike Vader, but were then all of them were killed easily by Vader using his technique Saber Throw, which involves throwing his lightsaber and using the force to swing it through them, killing them.

Vader then grabs the last remaining village defender by the neck. The last village defender used all his strength to free himself from the grasp, but to no avail. What he didn't know was that Vader's grip was very powerful and can destroy bone because he was a cyborg. And then Vader simply crushes his neck with his own hands, killing him instantly.

The Stromtroopers gathered all the villagers in one row. All the Stormtroopers are now pointing their balster rifles at each one of the villagers, waiting for their orders to shoot. Each and every one of them were very much terrified at the sight of Darth Vader, seeing how he effortlessly killed all the village defenders with ease. The women and children were crying while the some men remained brave while other men shook in fear. As one of the Stormtroopers inspect each one of them, one of the women spits on the Stormtrooper's helmet once he closely inspects her. She then yells "You monsters! I hope you all burn in hell!" One of the Stormtroopers said "Shut up and sit down!"

Another one of the Stormtroopers walked up to Vader and said "I don't think any of them did it Lord Vader. Awaiting your commands." Vader then simply responds "Then execute them." Vader then looks at the girl who spitted at the Stormtrooper earlier, "Except her and the village elder." Vader then walks up to the village elder being held hostage. The elder seemed calm, but inside he was filled with both anger and fear. "You'll pay for this!" the village elder spoke out. Darth Vader activated his lightsaber and said "We shall see old man." as he impales him with his lightsaber. Vader then faces towards the Stormtrooper squad and with a simple gesture of raising his hand up and then saying "Fire." The Stormtroopers then fires at the villagers, every single one of them. All except the girl whom Vader spared in order for her to share the horrifying experience to everyone else in this planet.

Vader then orders his troops to board back into the Imperial Transport and the TIE pilots to fly off and go to the Capital Empire. Vader then boards his TIE Advanced and all ships flew off, leaving the surviving girl screaming with all the dead bodies of the villagers surrounding her, including her family's. "Now then, it is time to reach this Kingdom of the natives." Vader says as he and the other ships set their new course to the Capital city.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Vengeance**

*Back at Night Raid base*

The members of Night Raid were still resting and recuperating after that near fatal encounter with the new unknown enemy. Akame and Susanoo were out hunting for dinner. Lubbock was scouting the forest just in case the new enemy managed to find their location, and he would alert Night Raid as soon as possible. The rest of the team were still resting in their hideout. Tatsumi and Mine managed to recover from their injuries, though now they're heavily bandaged after being shot by one of those troopers. Leone recovered much faster than both of them, where she reverted back to her normal self. Chelsea was taking a bath while Najenda is just simply smoking like most of the time.

Leone then hugged Tatsumi and said "Hey Tatsumi! How are ya doin? You seem to be better." Tatsumi responded back "Yeah I know. Damn those two shots that I took hurt like hell! The hell were those guns?" Mine joined in the conversation "No clue. The shape and molding of those guns were unlike anything I've ever seen before. Plus I can't find any reload mechanism and they seem to fire some hot red light." "And we experienced that first hand." Leone then looked at Najenda, "Hey boss, what about those two soldiers that we managed to capture alive earlier?" she asked. Najenda answered, "I think they should be awake now. Let's go check and get some answers."

Najenda, Tatsumi, Leone and Mine then walked upstairs of the base and into the second floor. There, the two captured soldiers, still wearing their helmets and armor, were tied up to a wooden pole. Najenda then walked up to one of them and then started to knock on top of their helmets to check if they are awake. "U-ugh…ugh.." one of the troopers said as they move their head. "Good you're awake. Now…" Najenda says as she grabs one of the troopers head and smash their heads back at the pole behind them "Talk." One of the troopers managed to speak out "We're not talking to you native scum." Najenda stood and looked at Leone, and gave her a command gesture in a form of a nod. Leone already knew what to do by then and approached to one of the troopers. She then kicked the trooper at the head and placed her foot on his helmet "We ain't gonna ask twice." Then the other trooper finally spoke out, "Ok, ok we'll talk!" The other Stormtrooper looks at him and says "Dammit Gary! What are you doing you traitor!"

Najenda then looks at the trooper who now starts to talk and ask "Alright then, explain yourselves. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you wearing that armor? What kind of guns are you holding? And more importantly, who is your leader?" The Stormtrooper then responds "Well that's a very very long story, but I'll try my best to explain as much as I can."

*In the woods in the East*

The Jaegers were patrolling the area where one of the scouts reported these strange white armored foot soldiers. As they were patrolling the area, they could hear a strange sound in the sky. As all of them looked at the sky on where the sound was coming from, the saw three strange flying crafts flying through the air while emitting the strange sound. They were colored black, and where in a strang "H" shape. As they were flying through the sky, Wave said "The hell are those things?!" Everyone was confused considering this is the first time they've ever saw something like these. Esdeath then said "Keep patrolling the area without me. I'll follow where these strange crafts are going." She then changed course and followed the direction on wherever these strange air crafts are going. The Jaegers followed her orders and continued patrolling the area.

As they were doing so Wave asked "Hey guys, do you think this could be from some other country we never heard of? I mean what the hell were those things we saw? I'm sure none of us ever seen these kind of things before." Run then said "Indeed. What we just saw was indeed odd." Then Seryu says "Over there!" pointing in a direction. All of the Jaegers were then looking at the direction to where she was pointing to. There they saw the strange footsoldiers that the scouts saw and sure enough looked exactly how they described them. They saw strange footsoldiers in white armor and were wielding unfamiliar weapons which they could conclude to be guns. Seryu smiled and said "Well then, let's go say hi!"

*Back in Night Raid base*

After the Stormtrooper explained everything in the best of his ability, sure enough, all of them were very confused yet fascinated at the same time. "So let me get this straight." Najenda said, "You guys come from this 'intergalactic empire' that conquers this 'galaxy' and many 'planets' and that you come here to expand your 'intergalactic empire.' Then you all serve for this Emperor and Dark Lord." Tatsumi then stepped in and asked "Well, what's the name of this 'dark lord'? And what does he look like?" The two tied-up Stormtroopers looked at each other, then the other one answers "Darth Vader. His name is Darth Vader, one of the most powerful Sith Lords we have ever seen." Everyone then looked at each other. If what they say about this 'Darth Vader' is true, then he would be a serious problem, seeing how the two Stormtroopers were shivering after they said that name.

Tatsumi then asked "Alright, now what does he look like?" The Stormtrooper then managed to respond "Well, he wears an all-black armor, wears a helmet that covers his face with dead robotic eyes and wears a long black cape. He's also got a control box on his chest which I guees is used to keep himself alive after his many battles. And also, he has a distinct breathing that when you hear it, it's already too late and his coming your way." After saying this, everyone was very concerned about this Darth Vader guy. Just before anyone could ask more questions, Akame then burst out of the door and said "Boss I've got some terrible news! One of our spies found a village filled with people that were executed and killed! There's only one surviving girl left!" Najenda then immediately asked "Rellay? Where is that village located?" Akame answered "North from here. They villagers where described wearing black coats and were also neutral to the conflicts that were ensuing. Their village is located in the snowy moantains." Tatsumi's eyes then widened "Wait! That's my village!" Everyone became very serious now and Najenda said "Then let's go there right now!" As they all quickly left, the two Stormtroopers where just left there. "Uhm. Hey! What about us?" the Stormtrooper asked. And then the other Stormtrooper said "Dammit, shut up Gary!"

*At the village*

Night Raid soon arrived at the village. Once the whole village was seen it was sure enough, Tatsumi's village. The same village where he grew up in. The same village where he originally gained his sword fighting skills before meeting the Night Raid. The same village where he had those fond memories with Sayo and Ieyasu.

As he rushes towards his ruined village, what he saw next horrified him. There on the ground of the village he grew up in where all of the villagers he knew and loved. All of them were killed. When he kept looking at the corpses in horror, he also saw the dead body of the village elder. Horrified, Tatsumi dropped to the ground. His whole village is gone.

When the rest of Night Raid arrived at the village, they too saw all the dead villagers there. Everyone was shocked by this, especially knowing that this is Tatsumi's village. As they inspected the corpses, they saw Tatsumi crying and yelling at the ground. They cannot help but feel very sorry knowing that now he lost his entire village.

Mine walked closer to Tatsumi, knelt down and hugged him to comfort him. Tatsumi in return hugged her back as he continued to cry on her arms. As Akame kept inspecting the bodies, she noticed something odd. All of the bodies had scorch marks while the other bodies that were sliced in pieces also had scorch marks, heating the flesh as they were sliced in half. "Over here!" Leone said as she found the surviving girl of the village.

The girl was trembling in fear as she was traumatized from what happened. As Najenda approached her, she asked "Hello there. Are you alright?" The girl then panicked and was frantically tried to back away from her in the snow, when Leone hugged her and said "It's ok! It's ok. We're not here to harm you. We're here to help." The girl then started to calm down a little bit and said "Oh god please help me!" Najenda calmed her down some more and said "Calm down and rest for a little. Try to recollect yourself and try to explain everything that happened."

After some time, the surviving girl managed to speak up "They were here." Akame asked "Who was here? Was it the Empire that did this? A band of bandits?' The girl responded "Neither. Something much worse." Leone asked asked "Who?" The girl responded back "A bunch of soldiers in white armor, and their leader in black armor." Tatsumi's eyes widened, she continued to explain "Each one of those soldiers were wearing white helmets and all white armor and each of them were carrying a gun of some sorts. But the worst part was their leader." She cried, but then mustered up the words to describe the evil that she had saw. "He was a large black figure, who wears a long flowing black cape, and wore a black helmet that covered his entire face, and the mask had those terrifying dead black eyes." Tatsumi then looked at the girl and instantly recognized her as one of the maids in the tavern of their village. He then asked "Did this leader have a distinct low breathing?" She responded back with a "Yes, he did." She then recognized him as Tatsumi and said "Tatsumi, is that you? Have you come back to save us?" He stood up, tightly clenching his fists and said "Yes, I am." Each one of the members of Night Raid felt very sorry for Tatsumi. He then knelt on the ground and yelled with anger….

"VAADEERRR!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Imperial Face-off**

*Back in the woods in the East*

A few Stormtroopers where scouting the woods, looking for possible intelligent life or anything interesting to report on. Then one of the Stormtroopers said "Hey you heard about those VT-15's being phased out?" Then another Stormtroopers says "Oh really? Why?"

"Well I heard that the VT-15's are being 'too obsolete' and that they're being replaced by the new VT-16's." Another Stormtroopers joins in the conversation and says "Yeah, some of the other guys are telling me all about it. It's starting to become a hot topic right now." "Well I'm going to miss those VT-15's. Time sure goes fast, huh."

As the Stormtroopers were conversing, Seryu pops out of the bushes, startling the troopers. As she walks towards them, one of the troopers say "Halt!" as he point his blaster at her. Then another trooper says "Hey stop right there! Identify yourself!" Seryu then waves her hand as a form of greeting, then says "Greetings foreigners to our humble Empire!"

Many of the Stormtroopers looks at each other then asks her "Empire?" She then says "That's right! You're trespassing our Imperial grounds." Then, a cute looking puppy-like creature walks next to her then says "Now die."

The little creature then cartoonishly opened it's mouth so wide, it's mouth was bigger than it's little body. Seryu then says "Koro, Number Seven." she then says as she reaches her arm out. The huge monster then bites her prosthetic arm with it's huge razor sharp fangs. I then removes it's mouth from her arm, revealing that she's now equipped a large green cannon.

She then directs her giant cannon at the troopers then says "Taizan's Cannon of JUSTICE!"

She then fires at the troopers, killing them instantly. The other troopers sees this then says "Call for reinforcments!"

Wave and Kurome then charges out of the bushes. Kurome kills the two closes Stormtroopers then swings her sword, "Come play alongside me, my puppets." she says and smiles.

Kurome then summons her puppets. A few individuals then appear out of nowhere, a young blonde woman with green eyes and wields dual pistols, a black cloaked phantom-like figure with a red head, a tall muscular man with red hair and wields a long, thick whip and a giant gorilla like man.

They then charged towards the Stormtroopers. Doya started shooting down the troopers with her dual pistols, Rokugou uses his whip to lash out the other troopers, Henter then twist and twirls around the enemy fire, and then the Apeman simply crushes the Stormtroopers with it's super-strength.

As the Stormtroopers keep standing their guard against the three Jaegers, two AT-ST's comes into the scene to aid the Stormtroopers.

The AT-ST's then starts shooting down the three attackers and they then started running for cover while Kurome's puppets deal with them the best they can. Doya unfortunately did not last long as she was blasted down by one of the AT-ST's. The other remaining three kept fighting the troopers down. Seryu then summoned Koro, "Koro! Number Two!" she says as Koro widened it's large mouth with razor sharp fangs, bites her arm and let's go, revealing a new weapon that has four missile turrets.

Seryu then fires at one of the AT-ST's, damaging it severely, but yet it still manages to stand.

The reinforcements then arrive in the form of Imperial transport ships, releasing tons of Stormtroopers along with one peculiar individual. This individual was wearing dark gray and black armor, with the Galactic Empire insignia at both sides at both sides of the shoulder armor, wears a mask, and had a slender build. The figure then commanded the troops to push forward and aid the other Stormtroopers.

The Apeman sees this mysterious figure and immediately rushes towards the enemy. The figure then pulls out a circular object that seems to be in the form of a hilt, and as it activates, protrudes to red glowing blades at each end. The figure then reaches it's arm out at the trees then using the Force, levitates the tree then smashes the Apeman with it.

The enemy commander now has the attention of the three Jaeger members, then approaches them. "Greetings." the figure says, "I am the Second Brother of the Inquisitorius." The figure then activates the lightsaber again, which makes a rotary motion with the two lightsaber blades as they spin around the circular hilt.

"Now it's time for you to die."

*Unknown location*

As Esdeath follows the two strange flying crafts, she then sees them land on a platform in the snowy fields at the far off distance. She then dismounts her horse as she kneels down behing the bushes and watches.

As they land on the platform, four more flying crafts then flies towards their location and lands down with them. Esdeath then watches and observes with great fascination from the far distance.

*Unknown platform*

As they landed, one of the pilots walks out of the TIE Fighter and walks towards the TIE Advanced. There, Darth Vader emerges from his TIE Advanced and walks towards the pilot. "Lord Vader!" Vader then says "Report."

"We scouted the area sir, the native kingdom of this planet is a few miles ahead."

Vader responds "Then we shall send half of the fleet into the planets atmosphere so we can begin the invasion.

Vader then senses an individual nearby then looks over to their direction.

"What is it sir?" the pilot asks.

"We have an unwelcomed guest." Vader then says as he walks towards the individuals location.

*Esdeath's location*

As she was hiding and observing from afar, she notices a black figure walking towards her location.

Esdeath smiles then says "Looks like they saw me. Then it looks like I should represent myself.

*Darth Vader's POV*

As Vader walks towards the stranger, the stranger then walks out of the bushes and walks towards him. Vader wasn't even fazed by the slightest and continues walking towards the individual.

The person in question was a female. She was wearing a white uniform and hat, signifying that she is part of some sort of military force in this planet. She very long blue hair and eyes, and on her chest that revealed her cleavage, was a symbol of sorts that Vader could not identify based on his knowledge.

Vader also noticed something peculiar about her as he continues to walk towards her.

She was smiling.

*Esdeath's POV*

As she walks closer towards the black figure, she could now see him clearly.

The tall black figure was wearing all black armor, save for the strange device on his chest with strange buttons and the gray and black striped armor that spread across his collar bone area. He wore a long black cape, but what interested her the most was his helmet.

His helmet had black emotionless robotic eyes that would send chills to weak willed individuals.

And as she approached closer, she could distinctively hear a strange breathing sound that the figure was emitting.

She then smiles and says to herself "Now this should be very interesting."

*At the Executor*

As the Admiral walks around the deck of the bridge, one of the operators says "Sir! We have been contacted from an upcoming Imperial fleet that are coming this way."

The Admiral then looks at him then asks "What? On whose orders? I did not remember calling and aid from other fleets."

"They said it's from the Emperor's behalf sir." Then one of the operators says "Sir, the incoming Imperial fleet is now contacting us."

"Patch them through." the Admiral then says.

Then, a voice can be heard from the contact, a calm yet eerie and menacing voice.

"This is Admiral Piett of Lord Vader's flagship, the Executor. To whom am I contacting to?"

The person on the other end of the line answers "Greetings Admiral. I have come here along with my armada on the Emperor's behalf to aid you in your conquest of this hostile planet."

Then from the view of the window of the deck, a large fleet of Star Destroyers appear out of hyperspace.

The Admiral of the other fleet then says "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, at your service."


	10. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **Editors note: Hey guys it's me Pixel Mixer! Right now I'm going to slow down on the production of Empires Collide in favor of another crossover event I'm planning: A One Punch Man and Medaka Box Xover! ONE PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!**

 **Sorry….Anyway, I made this Bonus Chapter just for fun based on Gary and Carl the Stormtroopers after Night Raid left them in their base. Enjoy!**

 **E-mail or message me anytime! I will enjoy a chat with you guys about Fanfiction and other stuff! Cya! ;)**

 **P.S: Yes, Gary and Carl the Stromtroopers are really a tongue and cheek reference and cameo to the Robot Chicken's Star Wars parody series. God I love those series! They really make me lol real hard!**

As Night Raid left their base to go to the village at the snowy mountains, they left the two Stormtroopers, Gary and Carl, still tied down on the pole.

"Hey! What about us?" Gary called out. Carl was very annoyed and said "Dammit Gary, shut up!"

Gary looks back at Carl and says "Dammit dude! What the hell is your deal?" Carl answers back "Oh what's my deal? Well, what's your motherfuckin deal?! Can't you see Lord Vader's gonna kill our asses once he finds out about this?"

"Well there's no way he's gonna fucking know! Plus that crazy Nick Fury looking bitch was gonna fucking kill us if I don't say anything! It's not like it's my own motherfucking thought in the matter! OK?!" Gary yells back.

Carl then says "Ok, ok man, geez. At least you didn't bring your daughter along cause that would be real bad shit."

"Yeah, it would've been a nightmare. I mean my baby girl still has nightmares about Vader after he killed that guy right in front of her during our time raiding Tantive IV." Gary says.

"You see? That's why I don't bring my daughter to jack shit." Carl then says.

For a while, it was silent, making the situation even more awkward than it already was.

Trying to kill the boredom, Carl then ask "Hey you know what this place reminds me off? That time when we inspected the farmers home where Owen and Beru lived, and then you 'accidentally' cause a big ass fire."

"Dammit Carl, I thought we agreed to never talk about it again." Gary says.

"Yeah I know but, how did you cause that fire in the first fucking place?" Carl asks again.

"*sigh* Carl shut up and don't ask." Gary says.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Interferance**

Admiral Piett then said "G-grand Admiral Thrawn?"

"Indeed. I am in a personal assignment in conquering this new unknown planet. And by the looks of it, these natives are now considered as a new enemy." Thrawn stated.

"They're barely even a threat to our might galactic empire. We can destroy them in one strike! These natives are even more pathetic especially now that we have you and Vader in command." Admiral Piett boasted.

"Do not underestimate the enemy Admiral. You may never know what they have in store. Just because these natives are not as advanced as us does not mean we can boast about defeating them easily." Thrawn told him, "Also, these natives have taken out two squads of our battalion that was sent there."

"So what? Even the Rebels killed more of our Stormtroopers than they did." Admiral Piett said.

"Indeed. But still that was just the power of a few of those natives. We do not know if the entire population of the planet are just as strong as the ones that our ground squads has encountered." Thrawn stated.

Thrawn was indeed impressed and interested at the natives that lived in this planet. They did not have the same kind of weapons and technology as theirs, yet they still managed to go up against their forces on equal footing.

"Oh and of course, in speaking of the Emperor," Thrawn then said, "He is currently with me right now."

After saying this, Admiral Piett shook in shock at what Grand Admiral Thrawn had just stated.

"T-the E-emperor himself?!" Admiral Piett stuttered, trying to form words. "And what would be the great Emperor be coming to some backwater planet like this?"

"Well," Admiral Thrawn said, "Ask him yourself then."

The transmission ended between the two admirals. Not long after, another transmission call has been sent.

"Sir, we have another transmission sent to us!" one of the operators said.

"Patch them through." Admiral Piett ordered.

As they patch the call, the hologram message then opens up before him.

And to his horror, it was indeed the Emperor himself.

Emperor Palpatine, one of, if not, the most powerful Sith Lord ever lived.

Immediately, the admiral kneeled down on his knees at the sight of the emperor.

"Rise." was the first thing Emperor Palpatine said, and immediately the admiral stood up before him as he said "Yes my lord."

"Now then, you want to know why I have personally cone to this 'backwater planet'?" the Emperor said.

Before he could answer, the Emperor said 'Well, I am indeed very fascinated about this new planet. It has seems that these natives have an Empire of their own just like ours. That is why I have come here to initiate them to surrender to our empire."

"Now, where is Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked.

"He is currently leading the first assault on the planet." Admiral Piett said.

"Then tell Lord Vader that he must return to the Executor. I shall arrive to his flagship and wait for him there. Let Grand Admiral Thrawn take his place in the assault." the Emperor said.

"Yes my lord! It shall be done." Admiral Piett said.

The Emperor simply smiled.

"….Gooood"

*Back at the unknown platform in the snow mountains in the planet*

Darth Vader observed at General Esdeath. She in turn simply looked at Darth Vader's dead black robotic eyes.

Vader was the first to speak, "And who might you be?" he said in his trademark low robotic voice.

Esdeath simply smiled and said "I would like to ask you the same thing."

Vader then spoke out, "Have you really come to me all by yourself?"

"Yes. No one else here but me." Esdeath answered.

"And for what purpose?" he asked her.

Esdeath simply smiled again and said "I surrender."

If Vader did not receive the crippling injuries he had in his duel on Mustafar and was not wearing this iconic black armor, then he would have his eyebrow visibly raised up.

"You wish to surrender?" Vader asked. He of course knew it was a trap of some sort.

"As a sign of a temporary ceasefire." She answered.

"So you destroyed all of my Probe droids and killed two squads of my soldiers, and now you wish to surrender?" Vader asked, raising his guard up.

"Only I will surrender." Esdeath said.

Just then, a Stormtrooper walked up to them and said "Lord Vader! We have been received orders that you are to return to the Executor, my Lord." the Stormtrooper said to him.

Vader then turned to glare at him and said "On whose orders?"

The Stormtrooper gulped and then said "The Emperor's my Lord. He has come here personally on his own accords and is currently waiting for you in the Executor."

For some reason, Vader wasn't to surprised. Without having second thoughts he said "Tell him I am on my way."

"He also said that he arrived along with Grand Admiral Thrawn and said that he will take charge of your duties from now on." the Stormtrooper said.

"Very well then." Vader said.

He then looked back at Esdeath, who was listening attentively this whole time.

"You're coming along as well." Vader said to her.

She simply smile in return and said "As you wish 'Lord Vader', I am quite excited."

Vader raised his hand to gesture a command to the Stormtroopers in the distance. They already knew what they must do, so they walked their way to their current position and held their guns at Esdeath.

Suprisingly, she did not fight back and obediently walked along with them to one of the transport ships. Vader then started walking towards his TIE Advanced and started boarding it. In the transport ship, Esdeath just sat down along with the other Stormtroopers in a transport ship that she has never seen before. She was very amazed that a vehicle like this does not need the aid of any flying creature of any kind for it to fly. Truly their technology are advancely superior to theirs.

Vader then flew his TIE Advanced and started flying out of the planet's atmosphere as the transport ship that Esdeath is hold up in is flying right behind him.

"I am coming my master." Vader said to himself.

*In the Bridge of a Star Destroyer*

Grand Admiral Thrawn was simply watching outside the large window of the bridge section of his Star Destroyer flagship, the Chimaera. As he watches the surface of the planet from the view of the bridge, he turns around to speak to a few individuals.

The Bounty Hunters he hired.

The first bounty hunter was a Trandosian wearing a yellow pilot outfit. He had scaly green skin, sharp claws and fangs and red eyes. This bounty hunter's name was Bossk.

Another bounty hunter was a metallic gray sentinel droid. This droid was wielding two guns and stood there silently with the other bounty hunters. This droid is called IG-88.

Another bounty hunter was a human who wore white cloth that nearly covered his face and had rusty brown armor. This bounty hunter's name was Dengar.

Two other bounty also stood alongside them. They were insectoid in appearance. One was a LOM series protocol droid with large bug-like green eyes and another was a Gand who wore a long brown robe and had silver bug-like eyes. Both of them were 4 LOM and Zuckuss respectively.

The last, but certainly not the least was their leader. He wore green Mandalorian armor. He had a jetpack, wrist gauntlets and a blaster that could convert into a flamethrower.

He was one of, if not the most, feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy.

And his name is Boba Fett.

"Now gentlemen," Thrawn said to all of them, "You all know why you're here. You're here to aid our forces in conquering this planet and defeating all the natives that dare oppose us. You may use any method you deem fit."

"Alright then." Boba Fett said. "But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. We don't wanna settle on some of your feeble minded troopers."

"Indeed. We want forces that could easily catch up with our profession." Bossk added.

"I see then. Well I hope these will do the job?" Thrawn said.

Then the doors opened. A few troopers entered the room. They wore black armor, with gear amounted on them. Their helmets emitted a green light at the chin area, and they wore significantly taller than the normal white armored Stormtroopers. They were also equipped with heavy blasters.

These menacing troopers were the Death troopers. They most elite division in the entire galaxy.

Ever since the death of Director Krennic at the Battle of Scarif, Thrawn took hold of the remaining Death Trooper division that Krennic left behind.

Accompanying along these Death troopers were Thrawn's Sentry droids. These droids were far more superior alternative than the Stormtroopers. They were gray and taller, with red glowing eyes and were mounted with rapid firing blasters.

The bounty hunters took a good look at them and were indeed impressed.

"Satisfied?" Thrawn asked them.

"They'll do." Boba Fett said.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prelude to Invasion**

*Back in the woods in the East*

Kurome was dodging the rotating lightsaber blades of the Inquisitor Second Brother. As she was jumping around, Wave was using his Grand Chariot against the two AT-STs pursuing him. As Kurome was battling the Second brother, Natala rushes towards the Second Brother.

But before the puppet could do so, he was suddenly electrocuted from behind. The figure who stood before the puppet wore a long black robe and a black helmet with a red visor. He was wielding a long staff with a crimson lightsaber at the end.

This was a Shadow Guard.

Just like Natala, the Shadow Guard was silent. Natala then started rushing towards him with his long spear. The Shadow Guard what little Force training he had and quickly dashed away, avoiding the spear. Natala then used his Shingu, Trisula to expand it's length and swung it to the left direction where the Shadow Guard is now at. The Shadow Guard then used the Force to leapt up, avoiding the weapon once more.

The Shadow guard then landed to the ground and dashed towards the Natala. He used his lightspear to slice off the puppet's arm. He then used Force Lightning to stun the puppet and then Force push to push him back to the trees with hard force.

Kuome sees this and was enraged, "Natala!" She then rushed towards the Shadow Guard, but was then stopped as she dodge another one of the Inquisitors spinning lightsaber blades. "Get out of my way!" she yelled at him. "Oh what a feisty one we have here." the Second Brother said.

As this was going on, Seryu on the other hand was using her weapons to fend off and slaughter the rest of the Stormtrooper forces. Koro was also fighting off the other AT-STs in his large monstrous form.

Then at a distance, large clanking noises can be heard.

As the Jaegers looked at the direction of the noise, they could see large four-legged machines. They were very tall, towering over the mountains and were shaped like camels. These were the fearsome AT-ATs.

These large behemoths then started blasting down at the Jaegers. Koro quickly destroys one of the AT-STs, but was then blasted down by one of the AT-ATs.

"Koro!" Seryu yelled out. She then directs all of her missiles at the AT-ATs. The missiles did indeed hit their intended targets, but it had no effect because the armor of these towering vehicles can take even proton bombs.

And in time, Bors came to rescue them by using his Imperial Arms, the Rubicante and used it to incinerate the Imperial forces. As the Stormtroopers were burning, another transport ship flies down to their aid. As the transport ship lands and opens it door, a strange figure walks out of the ship. He was wearing green and red battle armor, and also wore a yellow cloth at the side of his right arm. He also had a device at his back. As Bols was burning the troopers, the strange man in green armor bowed down facing towards the Rubicante user and used the device on his back to fire a missle straight at him.

Bols immediately sees this and then uses his Rubicante to block the attack. He successfully does so, but then he is then electrocuted from behind by Force Lightning from the Shadow Guard.

More and more of the white armored soldiers rushed out of the transport ship, which were then followed by the other bounty hunters sent by Thrawn.

Boba Fett then took the opportunity to shoot at one of Bols shoulders, injuring him.

Kurome sees this and rushes towards Boba Fett, but was then Force Pushed by the Shadow Guard. She then regains her composure, where she was then greeted by the Second Brother.

"Had enough?" the Second Brother said.

"Not yet…" she said.

Suddenly, Helter, one of Kurome's puppets, attacked the Shadow Guard from behind. He then impales the Shadow Guard from behind at the chest, killing him instantly.

"Impressive." the Second Brother said.

Another transport ships lands, and as the doors open, tall black armored troopers accompanied by large humanoid machines started rushing out of the ship.

The black troopers then used some battle tactics to shoot down Koro, who was currently handling the other AT-STs. One of the Death troopers then throws a C-25 Fragmentation grenade inside of the beast through its mouth.

The monster then explodes from the inside.

Seryu was too busy shooting down the approaching AT-ATs that when she noticed her friend Koro blown up, she was then blasted down as she was distracted.

The Jaegers were truly outnumbered, which forces them to do something they never thought they would ever even do….

"Retreat!" Wave yelled out.

For the first time ever, they have retreated from the enemy.

Seryu and Koro were heavily injured. Bols managed to recover from the shock, and then used his remaining strength to carry both of his injured comrades.

Kurome managed to catch up with both of them.

"Running away I see." the Second Brother said.

Before IG-88 was able to gun her down, the Second Brother stopped him and said "Let them run."

Wave managed to catch up with all of them as the Jaegers retreats back to their base in the Capital.

*In the docking bay of Vader's flagship, the Executor*

Vader lands his TIE Advanced in the docking bay, which was then followed by the transport ship.

As he leaves out of his TIE Advanced, the doors of the transport ship opens up, as Esdeath is being escorted out and held captive by three Stormtroopers.

As the Esdeath walks around the bay, the place she is at seems all to new for her. Nothing about this place seems familiar to her. This is truly something she has never seen before. She then looks out of the docking bay of the Executor and all she could ever see was the darkness and stars. She was truly above among the stars. She sees so many machinery and technology that is for more advanced than the Capital's. She also sees these strange walking machines that resembles trash cans of some sorts as well as small little black robots that seem to patrol the corridors. She then sees Darth Vader talking to man in gray uniform. The man in gray uniform then walks up to Esdeath as well as Vader.

The Admiral takes a good look at her appearance and took note that she was indeed quite beautiful. And based on the way she was dressed, she seems to be part of some sort.

The Admiral then ask Vader "What is this 'thing' Lord Vader?"

Vader answered "She is one of the many savage natives of this planet."

Esdeath just smirked then smiled.

"Well then it seems you managed to capture at least one of them. Come Lord Vader, the Emperor is expecting you." the Admiral said.

Vader then follows the Admiral to wherever he was going.

As Esdeath was about to follow them, one of the Stormtrooper points his gun at her and says "Hey stop right there. You're coming with us."

She simply smiles at the Stormtrooper and says "Be my guest."

*In the Bridge of the Executor*

Emperor Palpatine was staring out of the window of the bridge of the Executor. He was thinking about how the planet looked so similar to Alderaan, and then he smiles as he remembers it's demise.

The doors of the bridge then opens, and walks in Darth Vader.

As Vader enters the bridge, Vader could sense the nervousness of the operators and officers as they work harder on their duties.

Vader then kneels on the ground before his master.

"Rise Lord Vader." Palpatine commanded him.

Vader then rises.

"Now Lord Vader report on your progress on conquering this planet." Emperor Palpatine said.

"We have managed to scout the area of the planet my master. There is one large capital city where most of the natives live. Some lives in other villages. I happened to walk upon one of the villages. They continued to deny negotiating with us even with the constant threats." Vader stopped for a second, "Then I killed all of them."

The Emperor smiled and chuckled "Good, Lord Vader, good."

Vader then continued to say "We have also captured a woman."

The Emperor was caught off by this and said "A woman?"

"Yes. She deliberately surrendered to us without fighting back. Based on the way she dresses, she seems to be part of the military force of this planet." Vader said.

"Interesting." The Emperor said with a smile.

"Bring her to me."


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Come the Emperor**

*In a prison cell inside Vader's flagship, the Executor*

Esdeath was inside a prison cell all alone in Vader's flagship. Two stormtroopers were guarding the cell, as they were conversing the latest VT models. Then Darth Vader started walking the down the prison hallway and to Esdeath's cell.

Vader then looked at the guards and said "Open this cell. The Emperor wishes to see her personally."

Without second thought, the two stormtroopers simply obeyed and did exactly what Vader commanded them to do.

The cell door opened and Vader walked in to meet Esdeath.

Esdeath simply smiled at the Sith Lord and said "We meet again Lord Vader, are you going to question me by torturing me?"

Vader responded "That shall be decided. The Emperor wishes to see you and question you himself."

She smiled and said "Interesting."

She stood up and walked out of her cell, following Darth Vader as they walk to the bridge to meet with the Emperor.

As they arrived in the bridge, the Emperor greeted her and said "So you are the woman that surrendered to us? I must say I did not expect someone, much less a beautiful woman like you to be here in front of my presence."

"And I am quite flattered by that statement Emperor." Esdeath replied.

"Now then, tell me about you little Capital down there. I am quite fascinated about you and the other natives inhabiting this planet." The Emperor said.

Esdeath smiled and said "I gladly will. But first…"

Esdeath slowly formed an ice dagger in her hand behind her.

The Emperor notices this and simply laughs.

"Die."

*In the palace at the Capital*

The Jaegers finally retreated into the palace from the Imperial forces. They were truly exhausted from fighting the endless forces of stormtroopers and AT-STs.

"Who the hell where they?!" Seryu yelled out in frustration.

"Well if you haven't attacked first, none of this would never happened and all of this would've been sorted out peacefully." Wave said.

"Still they would've attacked us either way." Run said.

Then one of Esdeaths foot soldiers enetered the room.

"Jaegers! General Esdeath has been captured by the new enemy!" the foot soldier said.

Everyone stood up and looked at the footsoldier wide-eyed.

"You cannot be serious!" Seryu said.

"How is this possible!?" Wave said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the footsoldier also said "What's worse is that the same forces you were fighting earlier are now on their way to the Capital!"

Then they all heard strange sounds in the sky and the Jaegers looked outside. There they saw the same H-shaped ships flying towards the Capital.

"Dammit quickly! We must warn everyone else!" Wave said.

*Inside the cockpit of one of the TIE Fighters*

A bunch of TIE Fighters are currently heading towards the Capital, awaiting their orders to strike.

"Now everyone. Proceed with caution. Remember your training and never break formation." One of the TIE Pilots said.

"Yes sir!" all of the TIE Pilots said.

Then all of the pilots received a transmission.

It was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Now then everyone. We shall invade the planet's capital and follow a swift maneuver yourselves for a swift attacks. From my observation, this planet has no single starfighter of any kind at all and are still using very primitive technology." Thrawn said.

"Then it's gonna be breeze after all." one of the pilots said.

"Never underestimate the enemy commander. You may not know what they have in store for us." Thrawn said.

"Begin the First Wave"

*In Night Raid HQ*

The Night Raid members returned to their hideout after they all burned the corpses in Tatsumi's old village. They brought the last surviving girl along with them.

Leone tried to comfort her by cooking her food, to which the girl hungrily ate right away.

"Um sorry about that." the girl said.

"Nah it's okay! Eat as much as ya want girl!" Leone told her.

Tatsumi was still very gloomy and depressed after seeing the corpses of all his people from the village he once called home.

Mine tried to comfort him by hugging him. The comforting hug made Tatsumi smiled weakly.

"I'll find this Darth Vader guy and make him pay for he's done." Tatsumi said.

Mine kissed him at the cheek and said "We will. Together."

Across the room, Akame was sitting down and as she saw this, she tightened her grasp on her skirt a little bit.

*Outside in the forest*

Two black stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere and deactivating their invisibility. These were the Shadow Troopers. Along with them was the Inquisitor, Boba Fett, Dengar, Bossk, and the other Death Troopers. They were all hiding in the forest while Bossk killed the last of the danger beast prowling the area.

"We followed them here sir." one of the Shadow Troopers said.

"Hmm good." Boba Fett said.

"Alright, get in there and have a better look around the area." The Inquisitor ordered them.

"Yes sir!" the Shadow Troopers said as they all activated their cloaking devices and started to stealthily head towards the hideout.


End file.
